Miniblin
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The smallest members of the Blin race, they are quite harmless on their own. They almost always gang up on Link in an attempt to overrun him, however, which can be fairly dangerous. Miniblins wield small pitchforks as weapons, which can be problematic if Link has climbed to a high altitude due to the knockback they cause. Miniblins emit a characteristic sound and come in a variety of colors. Typically, they are represented as pirates, sailing in wooden viking longships with grey turrets on top. Their "boss" ships are generally larger, and feature sails with a stylized Miniblin skull on it. Miniblins appear to be the most technologically adept of the Blin races, due to their ability to build various vehicles and a turret-adorned hideout. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Miniblins are relatively weak enemies that can be killed in a variety of ways. Usually they come in groups of at least five or six, swarming around Link. After a Miniblin stabs Link it will laugh, giving him a chance to hit it. If Link drops All-Purpose Bait on the ground near Miniblins, they will swarm around it, diverting their attention from Link. If they surround Link, the Hurricane Spin or even a simple Spin Attack can defeat them all at once. Another way to dispose of Miniblins is by using the Skull Hammer to either flatten them or send them flying through the air, killing them instantly. They also disintegrate upon contact with water, as other enemies have been known to do. Often, when Link kills a Miniblin, another will appear in its place, leading to endless waves of them attacking Link. Curiously, they can run on the ceiling and walls. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Miniblins are found on some islands and aboard ships on the sea and do not pose as much of a threat as the Miniblins from The Wind Waker. After defeating a group of Miniblins, Link receives a red Rupee. Occasionally, they attack and board the S.S. Linebeck, forcing Link to retreat into the cargo hold to fend them off. When Link defeats all of them, he will receive a random amount of Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Miniblins sail the waters of the Ocean Realm with their Cannon Boats, and occasionally use Tanks as a means of chasing Link when not on the ocean. These tanks are virtually identical to Miniblin longships, with the "boss" Tanks even bearing the same sails, their only distinguishing aspect being three large wheels that propel them along the ground. Despite having the technical ingenuity required to build these machines, Miniblins do not appear to be very skilled at piloting them, as they constantly drift and skid to the sides when they brake. If Link has a passenger with him on the Spirit Train, Miniblins will try to capture the passenger. They make one such attempt under the direction of their Big Blin leader, while Link is transporting Carben to the Ocean Sanctuary. If they get close enough, Miniblins will put a cage over Link's passenger and he must rescue that person from the Pirate Hideout. Occasionally, Miniblins use Armos as mounts in the Tower of Spirits; to defeat them, Link must jump onto a possessed Phantom in order to reach the required height to attack the Miniblin. Using a ranged weapon from a high platform is another way to defeat a mounted Miniblin. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] Miniblins appear as enemy units from the ''Era of the Great Sea. They drop Monster Horns as their Bronze Material drop. Miniblin Captains are slightly bigger than the troops they lead, though they are still shorter than Big Blins. Gallery File:Miniblin (Phantom Hourglass).png|A Miniblin from Phantom Hourglass File:Pirate Miniblin (Phantom Hourglass).png|A Pirate Miniblin from Phantom Hourglass File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Wind Waker Miniblin.png|Miniblins in Hyrule Warriors Legends See also * Big Blin * Bokoblin * Boss Blin * Bulblin * King Moblin * Great Moblin * King Bulblin * Moblin * Stone Blin Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Blins